


The Only Thing that Matters

by carbsoncarms



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rape, Slavery, Smut, Trigger Warnings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even social statuses and divisions can hinder what the heart beats for, no matter what.</p><p>Love is always a choice, a choice of whether you act upon it when it comes, or just leave it all behind without a single fight. It's always a choice to win or lose, regardless of who you're fighting against. </p><p>Zayn is a slave for the Payne family, and Liam is the only one who shows him kindness out of all of its members. They eventually fall in love, but they need to keep their love a secret. They were worlds apart and were unable to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing that Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most dramatic thing Niki and I have ever written. I personally have to admit that I shed tears while writing my parts, and almost made her cry as well. I'm sorry, love! :( Anyway, this took us more than a day to write, mainly because I just started school and Niki as well. I hope you guys like this, prepare some tissues and water if you must. I love youuu! :* -Miles
> 
> Warnings: So much drama, tears will be shed. And, trigger warnings for abuse, rape and violence. I love you guys so much.

"ZAYN!" His master yelled to him.   
  
Zayn rushed into the kitchen where his master was. "Yes sir."   
  
"Did I say you could speak?" His master spat at him. "I told you to clean the dishes and look at this mess!" He gestured to the neat kitchen, only two dishes in the sink. Zayn already cleaned the kitchen... but apparently it wasn't good enough for his master...   
  
His master grabbed Zayn from behind his neck and practically shoved his face in the dirty dishes. "See this mess!" He shouted to him. "Now clean this kitchen, then the bathrooms, and the bedrooms, and go ahead and re-clean the whole house... it's probably all wrong anyway."

Zayn willed himself not to cry, he was used to this. The hair pulling and excessive shouting was the usual way of the Paynes to talk to their serva - or rather, slaves.

"Stop acting like a fairy! Stop crying and get to work! You lazy little git," His master adds, noticing Zayn stopping to breathe, like he was almost crying.

Zayn finished the dishes, and now was scrubbing the floor. Liam, his masters son, came in and smiled. "Hey Zayn." He said sweetly. Zayn instantly melted at his voice, looking up at his beautiful body. 

"Hello master Liam." Zayn said politely, trying his best to hide his blush.   
  
"You can call me just Liam, Zayn." Liam said smiling as he rinsed his cup he was using.   
  
"Wait, I can do that Master Liam." Zayn said quickly taking it from him.   
  
"Just Liam." Liam corrected. "And I don't mind helping you love "   
  
Zayn blushed at the name. "It's my work, Master Liam."   
  
Liam sighed. "Just Liam, Zayn." Liam told him. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"   
  
Zayn looked at him and gave a small smile. "At least once more, Master Liam... as always."   
  
Liam sighed but nodded. "Indeed, Zayn... come by my room later tonight... I wish to show you something."   
  
Zayn blushed again, drying Liam's cup he was using. "Yes, Master Liam."

Zayn knocked on Liam's door, after doing all his daily chores and enduring some yelling and degrading remarks from his some of his masters. Overall, he was physically exhausted and emotionally drained. He wanted nothing more but a hot bath and a nice sleep.

When Liam opened his door, his smiling face immediately turned into a frown as he noticed Zayn's demeanor. Shoulders slumped, eyes watery, cheeks flushed and there were obvious dark circles under his adorable bambi eyes that screamed nothing but pure exhaustion.  
  
"Oh baby," Liam cooed, pulling Zayn into a hug and closed the room's door.   
  
"Master Liam, what do you need from me?" Zayn asks, his head so tired that he didn't even notice Liam's pet name for him.   
  
"It's Liam, love. And I just need you to relax, nothing more," Liam says as he picked Zayn up bridal style, the latter not even protesting, just leaned his head on Liam's shoulder.   
  
Liam led his servant to his own bathroom, stripping him off his clothes until Zayn was left in his boxers. Zayn, although he was almost unaware of his surroundings, tried to stop Liam from doing so because it wasn't just right. It was almost as if Liam was serving him. His master serving the slave. And never in a million years would it be legal, especially with the kind of masters that they have.   
  
Liam's strength combined with Zayn's tiredness made the master win the little fight, the servant giving in easily because he didn't want to further upset his master. Zayn was picked up again and placed inside the big wooden bucket filled with warm water, and the contact with the liquid made his tense muscles go loose, his entire body relaxing.   
  
Liam smiled, happy that he can see the love of his life finally relax, after a long day of people making his life a living hell.

"I have a gift for you." Liam told Zayn, kissing his forehead. 

Zayn had a little more energy and he grabbed Liam's arm, quickly letting go after Liam stopped. Slaves aren't allowed to touch their masters. "No master Liam. I do not need anything." Zayn protested.   
  
Liam smiled at him. "Liam, Zayn... and yes. You deserve it." Liam rushed out and back into the bathroom, giving a small box to Zayn. "Happy birthday, Zayn."

Zayn was surprised, he never remembered that it is indeed his birthday today. Though wary of accepting his gift, what made him take it was Liam's puppy eyes staring into his soul, and the fear of disappointing the only master who genuinely cared for him. 

"T-thank y-you," Zayn took the small box into his hand, and opened it. It was a necklace made of pure silver, and by the looks of it, it was more expensive than any of the items in the house that Zayn was allowed to touch.   
  
"I can never accept this, master Liam," Zayn says while practically shoving the box into Liam's hand.

"But it's your birthday present." Liam pressed on. 

"I know master, but..." Zayn sighed. "I'm your servant... not an actual person." Zayn mumbled what Liam's father told him earlier today.   
  
"What? Of course you're a person... please take it... for me." Liam handed the box back to Zayn.   
  
Zayn sighed. "Yes, Master Liam." Zayn said. Liam smiled, slipping the necklace around Zayn's neck.   
  
"Beautiful." Liam said in his ear, kissing at Zayn's neck.   
  
Zayn let out a small moan, and almost gave in. Almost being the word. He quickly pulled away, and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel. "N-no, master Liam. We can't. It's wrong. We're on the opposite sides of the classes. Um thank you for the bath and the necklace. I promise you I will treasure them." Zayn quickly got dressed.   
  
"Zayn, wait." Liam started but Zayn shook his head, crying now.   
  
"N-no, master Liam. Goodnight." Zayn rushed out the room before Liam could say anything.

Zayn ran to his room, crying his heart out. The truth is, he's head over heels in love with his master. He clutched the small box closer to his chest, the only thing that reminds him of Liam. He laid himself on the bed, thinking of all the possibilities and the things he had to do. Sleep overtook him immediately, the day's events getting too much to handle for his already tired body.

 

  
~*~  
  


  
Zayn started avoiding his master after that night, not even sparing a glance when talking to Liam. Of course, it was breaking him inside, but he has to do what he needs to do. It was illegal, and immoral in Liam's father's eyes, and he doesn't want his family to be dragged into this situation.

Zayn was sitting in his small room on his tiny bed one night, looking at the necklace that Liam gave him. He smiled at it, kissing the cold metal. 

The door suddenly opened, Liam stepping in and shutting the door. "Zayn, I know you've been avoiding me and I want it to stop." Liam said, somewhat a little angry.   
  
Zayn bowed his head, avoiding Liam's gaze. "Yes, Master Liam." Zayn spoke quietly. "My apologies, master Liam."   
  
Liam sighed, sitting next to Zayn on his bed. "Zayn, what is so wrong that I wanted to kiss you? That I want to kiss you now..."   
  
Zayn was crying again now and shook his head. "Because it's wrong." Zayn said. "You're a first class and I'm a third... You're my master and I'm your slave. I value my life, Liam, even though it's shit, and they'll kill me if they found out that your slave was in love with you..." Zayn cried out,  his head falling into his hands.   
  
Liam sighed again, pulling Zayn to his side and hugging him. "You called me Liam..." Liam pointed out.   
  
"I-I'm sorry... master Liam." Zayn said.   
  
Liam shook his head, grabbing Zayn's chin between his thumb and finger. "No, I want you to call me that... I don't care about class, and I will not allow them to take you... I promise you that." Liam told him, moving closer to Zayn.

Liam slowly placed his lips on Zayn's, guiding the kiss as it turns a little passionate moments later. He gently laid Zayn down on the bed, the latter wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. 

"I love you, Zayn," Liam admits, pressing a kiss on his forehead, to his eyes, down to his nose and cheeks, and finally, his lips.   
  
They spent the night just kissing, both of them knowing that they were still not yet ready to go all the way, and the move was nothing but risky to do in the servants’ quarters of the mansion.

  


~*~

  


For the next month Zayn and Liam would sneak kisses, Liam would always give a squeeze to Zayn's bum every time he was bent over.   
  
Liam had Zayn on his bed as he kissed him, smiling and saying 'I love yous'. They thought they were okay, and secret until another man maid, Travis, walked in. He dropped the tray he was carrying and stared wide-eyed. "Are you crazy!" He whisper screamed, closing the door. "My apologies master Liam." Travis gave a small bow. "But, Zayn... you could be killed. Are you insane?!"

Zayn's eyes watered at the realization, immediately scooting away from Liam. Travis practically dragged the master out of the room, Liam resisting. Zayn looked like he wanted to be alone for a moment, so Liam kissed his forehead and willed himself to go out of the room.

As Liam closed the door, Travis turned to Zayn, with an outraged look in his face.   
  
"That's why you don't want to be mine, huh? You want to be a slut for master Liam?" Travis said, gripping Zayn's hand tightly. "Well I'll show you who you really belong to, then," Travis pushed Zayn on his bed, ripping his clothes off and leaving him naked.   
  
Travis ignored Zayn's cries as he started kissing him roughly, spreading the latter's legs to accommodate his body in between them.   
  
Zayn was practically screaming, because he was going to get raped, and no one there to save him, not even Liam.   
  
The night went on with Travis just pounding into Zayn, not even a single bit of gentleness in his movements. Zayn just silently cried, his virginity lost to someone he didn't want, to a situation he hated.   
  
Zayn felt lost, his body's strength wavering. He never even noticed Travis pulling out of him after releasing inside him, Travis' come mixed with Zayn's blood.   
  
He immediately passed out, wanting to die anytime soon, everything already taken away from him. His dignity, the love of his life, his reason to live.

Liam found Zayn on the floor the next day, butt naked. "Zayn!" Liam quickly picked him up, bringing him to his room. "Zayn, baby what happened?" 

"T-Travis..." Zayn cried out. "H-He raped m-me." Zayn cried harder. "And your father..." Zayn trailed off.   
  
"What about my father?!" Liam asked, kissing all over Liam's face.   
  
"H-He saw me and... H-He said "good for you, you worthless piece of.. " Zayn couldn't even talk anymore, just shook his head." Liam wrapped him into a hug, kissing at his face and neck.

"We'll run away, okay baby? We'll go to my house outside the city where no one would find us, and I'll treat you nothing like this," Liam promises. He's sick and tired of Zayn going through all these, he never deserved it. 

"B-but what about your family?" Zayn asks breathlessly, his entire body consumed in pain.   
  
"I could care less about them, I already hated all of them from the very start. You are the only thing that matters to me, Zayn," Liam cries, his heart aching as he sees Zayn in pain.

Zayn gave a smile through his tears. "I'd like that." 

"We'll leave tonight." Liam said, kissing him. "Wait, are you sore?" He asked, just realizing Zayn was still naked, covering him up.   
  
Zayn nodded. "Yes, but I'll be okay."   
  
  


~*~

  
  
Liam talked to his father about what Travis did, getting furious when his father said, "Who cares? Zayn's no person and who cares if someone takes him?"   
  
"Yes he is father. He is a person." Liam defended. "Slave or not, he's a person and no one deserves that."   
  
Liam's father rolled his eyes. "Fine, fire him if you want. I don't care."   
  
Liam still got angry, but he didn't push it further and went to fire Travis... more liked kicked him out, it's not like his father paid any of them anyway. "You stay away from Zayn. You're lucky I'm letting you live for treating someone like that. Good luck finding a new home and food." Liam spat at him.

Liam rushed to his own room and found Zayn snuggled under his covers. He looked so problem-free while sleeping, his innocence washing over his face. It pains him to know that this precious man, the love of his life, was forced into losing his virginity to a man he never wanted to. A man that was not Liam.

He laid beside Zayn, still examining his face. Liam never imagined he would fall for him this hard and this deep, but who wouldn't? Zayn was the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on, no doubt. He never deserved this kind of life, he deserves to be treated like a prince and nothing less. 

Zayn stirred in his sleep, revealing his bambi eyes as he wakes up. He smiles when he sees Liam next to him and blushes when he realizes he was staring at him.

"What? Was there something on my face?" Zayn asked. 

Liam smiled shaking his head. "No, you're just beautiful." Liam traced Zayn's lips with the pads of his fingers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that... I'm sorry he touched you..  I shouldn't have let you leave yesterday. I-I..." Liam sighed, giving Zayn a kiss. "I should have stopped him somehow. Why didn't you scream?"   
  
Zayn sighed, kissing Liam. "I was scared..."   
  
Liam smiled at him, kissing him. "We leave now. I'll help you dressed then we leave."

Liam carried Zayn to the carriage that would get them to the house Liam promised, and they were nothing but excited. They need to be silent though, they wouldn't want Liam's family finding out that they were running away.

Accompanying them on the trip were Liam's best mate, Niall and Zayn's older brother, Louis. Louis will be driving the carriage and Niall will be by his side during the trip while the lovers will be staying inside the carriage.

They got to the house with no problem. Liam told Niall and Louis to stay with them, their friend Harry meeting them their. 

Liam and Zayn got their own part of their house while the other three got their own sections.

  


~*~

  


Just when everyone has thought they were finally free, it turned out was just the calm before the storm.   
  
It was almost midnight, about three weeks later when Liam's father attacked their house, accompanied by Travis. The servant had found out about Liam and Zayn running away to Liam's house with Niall and Louis. He immediately broke the news to Liam's father as soon as he got back from his trip, and they immediately made their way to the said house, outraged and ready to kill all of them, especially Zayn.

What's the worst part about it was Zayn was alone, without anyone with him. The others were still out with their jobs, and since Zayn was still recovering, Liam didn't allow him to work (and partly because he wants to treat Zayn like a princess, just like what he had promised) and was therefore left alone in their house. 

  
Zayn had a strange feeling of sorts, like something bad will happen at that moment.   
  
True enough, the door burst open, revealing a livid Liam's father, Travis by his side. The duo immediately spotted the helpless Zayn standing still on the living room, not knowing what to do.   
  
"Oh, so you're alone, aye? Your precious Liam left you in the middle of the night, without anyone to accompany you. I never thought killing you tonight would be this simple, without anyone to intrude," Liam's father says as he went around Zayn.

Zayn screamed, backing away. "I-I have rights now. I can call the police." 

"And what will they do? Nothing." Zayn's old master spat at him. "I might let Travis have some fun with you first."    
  
Zayn shook his head. "Please no... please. I didn't do anything to you."   
  
"You took my pathetic of a son from me. He's my only son to take over from me."   
  
Zayn screamed as loud as he could once they started  walking towards him. Liam and Harry walked in just as Travis went to grab him. Zayn looked at Liam like his knight and Shining armor, and Harry as his trusty side-kick.   
  
"Get the fuck away from him!" Liam said with anger. "Harry, go get the police."

Zayn was just crying, flashbacks of that night taking over his mind. Niall and Louis immediately went inside the house as soon as they heard Zayn's scream and some noises coming from Liam's father and Liam himself. 

Louis took his brother in his arms, soothing him gently while Niall attacked Travis who was armed with a knife.   
  
"Niall, be safe, please!" Louis reminded him. He grew attached to the blonde lad that he just wanted him to be safe and take the opponent down at the same time.   
  
Liam, on the other side, clearly had the upper hand between him and his father. He snatched a gun from his father's hands and another one at his pocket. He pointed both of them towards his father, years worth of Zayn's pleas and his father's cruelty towards his servants were the only things going through his mind.   
  
"You would really kill your own father for that good for nothing slave?" Liam's father threatened, thinking that his own child, his own flesh and blood would never kill him.   
  
"I already disowned you as my own father long ago, because you never deserved to be one," Liam confidently says. His father was had no arms in his grip, so he had nothing against Liam. Before even Liam pulled the trigger, gunshots was heard across the room. Three bodies were dropped to the floor, Liam's father, Travis, and... Niall's.   
  
The police rushed inside the house, they were the ones responsible for firing the shots at the attackers, but it turned out Travis has snatched a gun from behind him and shot Niall too.  
  
Louis rushed to Niall's side, crying and whispering pleas to his ear.

The medical team rushed to Niall's side, carrying him to his room and onto his bed, Louis not leaving his side. 

Zayn's cries grew louder as Liam reached him for a hug, whispering sweet reassurances to his ear. Liam's eyes grew watery at the thought of almost losing Zayn because of his carelessness, and he will never forgive himself if it does happen.   
  
"I'm sorry, Zee," Liam whispers, making Zayn look up. He sees Liam crying, and wipes his tears away.   
  
"No, Li, you've got nothing to be sorry for, my love," Zayn assures, voice still shaking and laced with fear.

"But I do. If I wouldn't have left you-" Liam started but Zayn kissed him to be quiet. 

"You can't always protect me."   
  
Harry came running out of Niall's room with a smile. "He's going to be okay. It hit his arm. Louis won't leave his side now, but he's alright."   
  
  


~*~

  


Liam and Zayn smiled as they shared a kiss. They continued to kiss, getting pretty heated, not even caring that the police were removing the bodies of Travis and Liam's father.   
  
Liam ended up picking Zayn up, carrying him to their bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Zayn?" Liam asks him, concerned. Zayn just nods at him, looking at his eyes with love. 

"I love you, Liam," Zayn professes, with so much passion in his eyes.   
  
"I love you too, Zayn," Liam says back as he starts gently stripping both their clothes off.   
  
Once they were both fully naked, Liam starts kissing downwards from Zayn's forehead to his eyes, then to his nose and cheeks, then his lips.

Liam felt up Zayn's legs, loving the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingertips. Liam kissed and sucked on Zayn's neck, earning a whimper from Zayn. "Liam please." 

Liam smiled at him, having Zayn suck on his fingers before he slipped them into his hole, making Zayn whimper and moan, getting a small scream when he rubbed against his prostate.

Liam pulled his fingers off, and lined his throbbing erection towards Zayn's hole. He kisses Zayn deeply as he enters him slowly, the man beneath him whimpering into the lip lock. 

"Open your eyes, Zayn, it's me, Liam," Liam reassures, looking into Zayn's eyes full of love. "I love you, baby,"   
  
Zayn smiles at that and nods, "You can move now, Li,"   
  
The night continued on with Liam making love to Zayn for the first time, erasing memories of Zayn's bad past experiences, replacing it with new ones he will cherish for the rest of his life.

  


~*~

  


Zayn and Liam’s love story just goes to show that not even social divisions and boundaries can hinder what the heart beats for, no matter what.   
  
Love is always a choice, a choice of whether you act upon it when it comes, or just leave it all behind without a single fight. It's always a choice to win or lose, regardless of who you're fighting against.   
  
Zayn and Liam's love went through impossible obstacles, fought with powerful enemies, but in the end, they prevailed. There might be times when they almost gave each other up, but their love was stronger than any other, and that's the only thing that matters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you must know, Travis' character was originally Louis, but we decided to change it after the rape scene came about. Hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated my lovelies. :*


End file.
